Various methods have been utilized in the past in order to render conventional nonreturnable article carriers suitable for use in connection with returnable articles such as are currently widely accepted by the consuming public. An example of this type of carrier in one form is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,258. A recurring problem with these carriers is that whenever the carrier is opened to gain access to the articles, it is severely weakened which hampers or renders impossible its use in connection with returnables.